


Network Issues.

by coughingupfeathers



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Hana Has Anxiety, Hidden Block!Hana, Hidden block, Kinda Fluffy, Most of these characters are only mentioned, Nokemon Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughingupfeathers/pseuds/coughingupfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's very little that Hana will say no to, or at least when it comes to Mai. But some of the things that Mai asks of her do make her wonder...</p><p>***</p><p>Based off of the headcanons that myself, MistressHarper and LilNeps came up with on tumblr about Hidden Block!Hana downloading and playing Nokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Network Issues.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightmareAntagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/gifts), [LilNeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/gifts).



> The posts that inspired this work can be found here-- http://lilneps.tumblr.com/post/149270460490/madnessharper-lilneps-coughedfeathers & http://madnessharper.tumblr.com/post/149386142555/more-hbhana-nokemon-go-headcanons
> 
> You can also find this oneshot on my tumblr, here-- http://coughedfeathers.tumblr.com/post/149712952679/network-issues-oneshot
> 
> Also, I am aware that I am not very good at changing names around, so if anyone is confused, I will update this with a basic translation of what I meant. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this little piece of dumb that I cooked up!

When it came to Mai, there was extremely little that Hana would say no to her over.

The amount of things that Mai had done for her when she had first transferred to Asagao all those months ago had left Hana wishing that she could do more for the redhead- and when she had the chance to so- as infrequently as that was- she would agree to it. But nevertheless, she did find her friend’s requests a little… odd, sometimes? And honestly, sometimes she found them to be almost verging on _almost_ suspicious.

Take earlier today, for example.

Mai had come rushing back to the dorm that they shared, already half changed for her volleyball practice, with a favour to ask.

“Hana, quick, can I use your phone?”

The request had piqued her interest, and confused her somewhat. Mai had a perfectly functional white Pear smartphone; for what reason would Mai need her much less advanced and much less modern - _but still perfectly serviceable_ , it must be said- android? Hana fiddled with its teal glittery casing- something that Mai had found and picked out for her one time when they’d been strolling around the Higanbana Mall.

She had an answer ready to roll off the tongue the moment Hana glanced back at her questioningly.

“I’ve been having issues with getting signal and I _really need_ to make a call. Hana, _please._ It’s urgent…”

Hana couldn’t come up with a good reason to say no to her, honestly. And she didn’t especially want to. If she could do something to help her friend out, then why would she avoid doing it? Especially after everything that Mai had done for her. She handed over her phone with no further questions.

Hana caught the flash of relief pass over the vibrant green eyes of her best friend.

“Thank you, Hana. I’ll bring it back after practice, I promise!”

And just like that, leaving only the blur of her bright red hair in her wake, Mai was gone again.

But as little as Hana liked to question her friend… she couldn’t help it, not on this particular occasion. To her knowledge, the network provider that Mai used was a popular network that a lot of other students used here on campus, and she hadn’t heard or overheard any of them having any connection problems. Yes, it was true that she didn’t actually talk to any of them, but surely she’d have heard something in the hallways if there had been a legitimate problem with the signal. Surely it wouldn’t just be affecting Mai’s phone?

And when she ever so hesitantly checked her call history too, she couldn’t find any numbers that she didn’t recognise, or even any calls that she couldn’t remember making herself. But Mai must have done something with her phone, yes? She must have needed her phone for something…

Hana attempted to shake the thought from her mind, booting up the Nokemon Go app. This should help calm her down and keep her mind off of things, she didn’t need to be stressing herself out over this…

She couldn’t see any new Nokemons spawning in the nearby area, but that was okay. She could check on the progress of her eggs and see how close they were to hatching, and she could check to see how many more Jifflypugg candy she would need to upgrade Jimmy–

_Wait a minute._

She was listed as being a Level 18 trainer. She was only a Level 17 trainer, or at least that was the last time she checked. And the last time she checked had been that morning. She couldn’t remember levelling up. How was this the case? She was still at least a few hundred XP short, or at least, that was if she was remembering correctly…

She tried to shake the feeling off, feeling a tad uneasy.

 _Possibly_ her memory was failing her. She might have been distracted when she levelled up this morning?

She tried distracting herself by pulling up her inventory screen. If she activated an Essential Oil, she’d be able to draw more wild Nokemons to her, and catching a few new Nokemons would–

**Wait.**

_What. The. Hell._

Her eyes hovered over her items, studying it suspiciously.

Where did all of her Nokeballs go? She definitely had more than five left this morning! She was sure of that, absolutely certain, in fact. Last she could remember, she had verging on thirty!

Something was up. Was the game glitching out? Had someone messed with her account?

This was beginning to freak her out. What if someone had hacked into her phone? What if they’d transferred all of her favourite Nokemons away?? What if they'd–

_‘No. Don’t think about that, Hana. They wouldn’t have.’_

She tried to tell herself this, attempting to calm her rising levels of panic.

_'But what if they did?’_

She’d spent so much time making a fuss of and investing in her six little Nokemons named after her club. It was really, really dumb and she knew it, and she She didn’t know what she’d do if they'd– they'd–

Breaking into a sweat, her shaky fingers tapped onto the tab containing her collection of Nokemon. She held her phone in both hands as they started to faintly tremble, scrolling down through her list of alphabetised Nokemons. She just had to… she had to be sure…

There was Caddy the Marchander, a happy little orange dragon baby with it’s tail on fire. Everything seeming the same about him- two candy short of an evolution up to Marcheleon, but her friend had promised that over the weekend he would help her get the last candies that she needed for his namesake.

The next one that she had to check on was Ian, her Namkey, a fluffy little pig-monkey thing who always looked grumpy and ready to fight something. Again, the Nokemon was exactly as she could remember leaving it. She was still several candy short of evolving him, and not quite as well trained as the aforementioned Marchander- to Caddy’s delight, it must be said -but still with very respectable stats nonetheless.

Her eyes kept darting down the list further, pulling up her little Luckley. The little two-toned pink Nokemon danced about contentedly when she tapped it, cradling its little white egg in a pouch on its stomach. Jeff appeared to be all well and fine as well, just as she had left him.

And so did Jimmy the little pink Jifflypugg, upon swiping right and checking- and he was eight candies away from evolving, she noted. If her brain wasn’t too fried by the end of all of this, she’d do her best to remember that. He was eight candies away… eight candies away…

Hana snapped herself out of that train of thought, bringing herself back to the job at hand. Checking over the Nokemon named after her club members. Checking that nothing had happened to them. Next up was–

She sucked in a deep breath as her finger wavered a little bit more. She hovered over the next of her Nokemons that she needed to check.

Next up was Luke. The namesake of one of the best friends she had, a best friend now turned boyfriend.

 _Please don’t let anything have happened to her little Raichomp_.

Please don’t let anything have happened to Luke…

Now she _knew_ it was silly to get so attached to what was essentially just a bunch of animated pixels that would sometimes make noises at her, but as silly as she knew it was, this little collection of pixels was really important to her. Like… _really_ important. Possibly more so than any of the others. They’d evolved him up together before they were even a couple, hell- he was the one who’d discovered her little addiction to this dumb game! He’d been trying to fight the gym that she’d claimed but got distracted when he worked out that it was her and the Pikachomp he was fighting was named after him and– and–

She stopped herself right there, pinching her eyes shut and forcing herself to take a couple of deep breaths.

_'If the other ones were anything to go by, nothing would have happened. It’s okay Hana, your little Raichomp is okay.’_

She tapped the screen lightly, her hands still trembling. With another shaky exhale, she made herself open her eyes and look at the screen.

Luke’s little namesake was absolutely fine.

She cursed herself for getting so worked up over it. Of course he was fine- if the other ones hadn’t been messed with, why should his? She tapped on him a few times, watching his little cheeks spark up and squeak at her every time she did it. She found something about doing this just… calming, for some reason.

Her overwhelming wash of relief almost made her forget about her last one that she had to check. She was fairly sure if the others were okay, then this one would be too. But still, she wanted to check anyway, just in case. She prepared to scroll down to look over Wallid, her little lilac blob-shaped,  jelly-like Nokemon called a Coppy. But as her finger hovered over the screen again, something caught her attention.

There was a new Nokemon sitting at the end of the row. She hadn’t noticed it before in her panic to check over Luke.

On this particular row of three Nokemons, she had Luke the Raichomp on the left, Mai. her Flameecorn- a little white unicorn with flames in place of a mane and tail, which she had hatched whilst having lunch in Higanbana one time and figured was the perfect choice to name after her- in the middle, and the new Nokemon on the right.

Her heart practically skipped a beat upon seeing it.

It was something that she definitely couldn’t recall catching.

She tapped on it, watching the fairly highly powered, hairless pink kitty Nokemon float about in it’s little idle animation. She studied what type it was, making herself let out the breath that she hadn’t realised she was holding in.

The little given name to it was it’s type, followed by a couple of smiley-faced emojis.

And this Nokemon was a Maow.

Maows were like… a _really rare_ kind of Nokemon. She wasn’t even sure if _Jimmy_ , Asagao’s ruling king of Nokemon Go, had caught one yet. They were that uncommon to find, let alone catch.

How did she have it? She didn’t catch this…

Her eyes skimmed over the given date of capture.

_Today’s date??_

The little metaphorical cogs in her brain started whirring around madly, trying to work things out.

Mai had asked to use her phone, saying that she needed to make a call. But the excuse about her network not giving her signal didn’t make any sense, and anyway, no calls had been made from her phone.

This morning she’d only been a level 17 Nokemon Go player, but now she was listed as being level 18. The required XP she’d need to level up would have been gained when the Maow was caught.

Mai had only recently cottoned on to playing the game herself, and she still wasn’t too familiar with it yet–

_And so she was still notoriously bad at throwing the Nokeballs._

Mai had been asking Jimmy for advice about playing Nokemon. He might mentioned how rare the Maows– Maow and Duexmaow –were? Maybe? He could have, anyway–

The swirling mess of thoughts made Hana’s head spin. Was it possible that Mai had… for her…

“Hana, I’m back!”

Speak of the devil, and he will appear. Mai had returned from her little trip out to the one Nokestop on campus, most likely combined with a short run to help her hatch her eggs faster.

Hana turned to face her, palms still slightly trembling.

“Mai, did you…” the pink haired girl asked nervously, turning to her friend and holding out her mobile. The Maow was still pulled up on screen, idly floating around.

Mai studied the Nokemon for a moment, and then beamed.

“Yeah,” she replied brightly, “Surprise! Jimmy told me that Maows are like, one of the super rare types or something, and so when I saw one spawn in the girl’s locker room I just had to make sure you got it! I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you- was that wrong of me?”

Mai stopped rambling for a moment, suddenly feeling very nervous and guilty about it, catching a glimpse of Hana’s expression.

“I’m sorry about using all of your Nokeballs… and your Blew Berry… I just thought –”

Hana could feel her vision blurring as her eyes welled up, completely overcome with emotion. She threw her phone down onto her bed, launching herself with all of her weight into Mai and bringing her into the tightest hug she could manage.

“ _Thank you_ , Mai!”


End file.
